You're Special to Me
by xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: Lucy's reoccurring nightmares lead her to seek help from her boyfriend, Emmet, for comfort. (Short story with human Lucy and Emmet)


Emmet woke with a start. He wasn't sure what had woken him. Was it just the nightmare he was having, or the sound of a small thud in the kitchen? His breathing was still rapid from his dream, and he could feel his heart beat booming in his chest.

"Why does this nightmare keep happening…"

Then he almost jumped out of bed when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Wh..who is it?"

"Emmet, it's me Lucy."

Emmet let out a sigh of relief, and slid out of bed. Looking over at his clock that said 12:22, he yawned. What was Lucy doing over at his apartment at this time of the night? He didn't care much though, especially after the dream he just had, it would be nice to have her company. Walking over to his door, feeling for the door knob in the dark, he opened it and he could barely make out the outline of Lucy.

"Hi Lucy, what are you doing up and at my house at this hour?"

With the dim light of the moon, he could barely make out her face, which seemed to be wet. Were those tears dripping down her face? He heard a sniffle and then Lucy had her arms around him, and she buried her face in his chest. Emmet stood there, shocked and unsure of what to do. He'd never seen Lucy actually cry before. The last time she had come to tears was when they were all in Lord Business's tower, and the count down was counting down the numbers to their death. He cringed at the memory of the tears he saw in her face as he risked his life jumping out of the building. He wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her close.

"Hey Lucy, it's alright um… here come sit on the couch."

He said, nudging her reassuringly, and holding her hand, he walked her over to the couch. He sat down and let her get comfortable and stop crying. Reaching over he turned on the tiny lamp he had in his house, now revealing how broken her face looked.

"Lucy! What, what's wrong?"

Lucy smiled at his concern and wiped the tears from her face with her hoodie sleeve.

"I'm ok Emmet really, ugh it's dumb I shouldn't even be crying over this…"

Emmet frowned at her, reached his hand over and took hers in his, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Lucy, please tell me what's wrong."

Lucy looked up at Emmet and let out a sigh, and leaned back into the couch.

"Emmet, I keep having…these nightmares. About us, about you. I keep seeing you jump out of that building, but you'd never come back. And then the world was broken to pieces. I just…I don't know why I keep having them…"

Emmet looked at her with concern, and then smiled warmly.

"Lucy, it's fine. Your not the only one having nightmares…"

She turned her head and looked at him.

"I've also been having dreams, where that clock is counting down. And I couldn't think of anything to do. I would see you there, just looking at me with tears. I felt like I let you down, all of us. I'm just happy they are all dreams, happy that you're ok. Happy you're still here."

Lucy had tears falling down her face again, starring at Emmet, touched by his words. She reached over and kissed Emmet. Emmet was thrown back a bit as Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips against his. Lucy hadn't kissed him since he had stopped Lord Business and saved the world. And even that had only been a small peck. He wasn't very good at kissing, he'd never done it before, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her closer. As Lucy felt his arms pull her forward, she relaxed into his hold. Tilting her head, she adjusted the kiss to kiss Emmet deeper. Emmet felt her scoot up onto his lap, and he felt her chest press against his, and he was sure she was going to feel how fast his heart was beating. He was already sure she could feel how hot his face was. Lucy pulled away and laid her head against his chest, letting out a small sigh. He hadn't made much of it, but he noticed her hair was down, and she looked beautiful that way also. He stroked his hand through her hair, reassuring her everything would be alright.

"I'm just happy you're here Emmet, happy your with me."

Emmet smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Emmet…?"

"Yeah Lucy?"

"Can…can I stay tonight, I need you right now."

Smiling, and pulled away from her and looked at her with a loving look.

"Of course Lucy."

Emmet laid down on the couch on his back, and let Lucy lay down on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he put his arms around her hips, cuddling her close. He had a feeling she was going to be coming back and doing this a lot. He didn't mind though, he just wanted her there with him. He wanted to make sure he made her feel special. But he knew, that she was making him feel like the most special thing in the world. They both did. And that's all that mattered to the couple as they drifted off into sleep against each other.


End file.
